A system can include various electronic devices that are interconnected using a network, which can include communications links and intermediate devices (e.g. switches) that are able to route data among the electronic devices. Networks can have various different topologies—for a given system, use of different network topologies can result in different network performance. One measure of network performance is the bandwidth that can be provided by the network for the communication of data among electronic devices.